The Right Choice
by clockworkangelss
Summary: What if Kylo hadn't gone to Snoke after discovering Rey's force abilities? What if he had a different reaction?


Rey woke with a start, her vision blurred as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright fluorescent lighting. She tried to lift her hands, only to find them held tightly in place. She glanced down, taking in the contraption which she was bound to. Memories came flooding back to her.

Takodana.

Finn.

The First Order.

BB8.

And _him_.

Kylo Ren.

Rey felt a chill run down her spine as her eyes landed on his dark figure sitting only a few feet from where she was imprisoned. She swallowed weakly, trying to control the fear in her voice before she spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're my guest."

Rey wanted to retaliate, to make some crude comment about how if this was how he treated his guests she's hated to see how he treated his prisoners. But her breath stuck in her throat. She wasn't naïve, she was at a clear disadvantage and knew he would have no reservations about killing her if given reason to, the First Order wasn't known to be forgiving. Instead, she risked a question that weighed heavy on her mind.

"Where are my friends?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you choose to call friends? You'll be happy to know I have no idea."

A wave of relief washed over Rey, but it was overpowered by the rage she felt towards the figure in front of her. She had no family to love, not any that she could remember. But those murderers, traitors and thieves he spoke of were her friends, and she did love them.

"You still want to kill me."

Somehow, his voice manage to sound amused beneath the distortion of the voice altering device.

It only made Rey angrier, "That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.

Her rage instantly dissipated as she watched him raise his hands and remove his mask. Replacing it was nothing more than pure confusion.

It wasn't a monster.

Or a creature.

Just a man.

A relatively young man. His pitch black hair felt in soft waves, framing his hard but handsome face. His dark eyes bour into her own, as if he could see right through them and into her mind and soul. The slightest of smirks rested on his lips as he took in her reaction to seeing his face for the first time. A loud clang sounded through the room as he dropped his mask causing Rey to flinch away, breaking eye contact with him and choosing instead to settle her gaze on the floor. She could hear his footsteps grow closer and she flashed her eyes up to his face before quickly looking away.

"Tell me about the droid."

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-"

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You, a scavenger."

Their eyes met again, golden brown meeting almost black. His voice seemed to drop to an even deeper pitch as his gaze fell to her lips, then back to her eyes.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

He raised his gloved hand to the side of her face, his fingertips brushing her temple ever so slightly sending a jolt through her at the touch. Rey shifted her head away slightly, ignoring the flipping of her stomach.

"You're so lonely... So afraid to leave... At night, desperate to sleep, you dream of an ocean. I see it, I see the island."

He leaned in closer, his face only inches from her own. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke in a deep, honeyed voice. A shiver ran down her body and Rey released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, swallowing nervously.

"And... Han Solo." Kylo's jaw clenched, his voice taking on a more bitter tone as he continued "You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Rey choked out.

His hand lingered on her face for a moment before he pulled away, taking a few steps so he stood directly in front of Rey, arm still extended towards her.

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there, and now you're going to give it to me."

Rey could feel him slip into her mind, shifting through her memories with careful precision. She grit her teeth, trying to push him out of her thoughts to no avail. Her mind gave no resistance to his probing. She waited for the pain to come, for him to rip the map from her head. But it didn't come.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

He spoke softly, almost in a comforting manner. It only fueled Rey fight harder.

"I'm not giving you anything."

"We'll see."

Rey could feel his mind begin shifting through her own at a faster pace, growing closer and closer to where she fought to conceal the map. She knew that if he found the map, the Resistance would stand no chance against the First Order.

 _No._

The single word rang through both of their heads loudly, as if it had been spoken out loud. It took Rey a moment to realize that it was she who had projected the thought. Rey stared into Kylo's eyes watching his eyes darken as he gazed at her intently with an unreadable facial expression. It took her another moment to realize she could still feel his mind pressing against her own, but she was blocking him. She pushed against his own metal barriers experimentally.

"You-You're afraid." Rey spat out triumphantly as she entered his mind with surprising ease "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader."

She pushed even farther into his mind, expecting to feel his anger at her words.

Anger wasn't what she found.

Her eyes never left his as she searched through his head, but she wasn't seeing him anymore.

She saw... herself.

Her dirty, torn robes from Jakku had been replaced with black robes of a similar design. She wore tight fitting grey pant with a long black sleeveless tunic that had large slits for movement. Grey wrappings covered her arms and in her one hand was a long silver lightsaber hilt, with bright red blades extending from each end, their glow reflecting off of her face. Her hair was pulled back and hidden beneath the dark hooded cape she wore. Kylo's voice echoed through her mind.

 _I knew you would make the right choice._

The scene melted away and was replaced with a new scene, causing Rey to inhale sharply.

She was on her knees, face down buried into a soft pillow as her hands clenched as the silk sheets of the bed. Kylo gripped her hips tight enough to bruise as he thrust into her slowly. She let out a low moan as she adjusted to his length. Needing no further encouragement he began to fuck her harder, groaning deeply as he felt her cunt tighten around him. His right hand slid down from her hip, pressing two fingers against her clit as he fucked into her, making her cry out.

 _Mine._

Rey pulled herself out of his mind sharply, her head snapping back against the metal of the interrogation chair. Her eyes widened as he leaned towards her again, his face stopping mere inches from her own. His hand cupped the side of her face as he studied her, his eyes dilating as she bit her lip nervously.

"Powerful little scavenger... " He chuckled "Those weren't yours to see."

He crashed his lips to hers in a rough kiss, tangling his hands in her soft brown hair. Rey welcomed it, kissing back with the same bruising force. One of his hands slid down her body, slipping into her pants and underwear, feeling her slick folds. He pressed a single finger into her wet cunt, drawing it out slowly before thrusting it more deeply inside her. Rey pulled away from his lips groaning as she thrusted her hips towards his hand, trying to gain more friction.

"My pretty little desert rat."

His tone was smug as he slipped another finger into her, thrusting them slowly as he leaned back in, kissing her softly. Rey felt a flash of anger flash through her and she bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"I'm not _your_ anything."

A loud clang sounded throughout the room as Rey's restraints released. Before she could register the change she found herself pulled into his arms and pushed onto the floor with surprising gentleness. His hips ground into her own as he gazed down upon her, one hand hold her wrists above her head while the fingers of his free hand brushed against the red stain on her lips from his blood.

"Are you so sure _Rey_?"

Her name dripped off his lips like honey as his leg slipped between her own, grinding against her core, a small gasp escaping her as she squeezed her eyes shut in defiance.

"Perhaps I should stop. Leave you here, dripping wet and alone-"

Rey groaned, her eyes flying open as she ripped her arms free from his grasp and flipped him over, catching him off guard as she straddled him. Her fingers clawed at his clothing, dragging his pants down before shedding her own robes. He smirked at her triumphantly, his hands gripping her hips tightly as down onto him in one swift movement. Rey's back arched as she accommodated to his length, moaning lowly as she inched back up, feeling every inch of his cock as she moved slowly, digging her nails into his pale chest as he slid back into her. She continued her languid pace, rolling her hips teasingly as Kylo groaned below her.

"You fucking tease."

Rey leaned in brushing her lips against his softly.

"What are you going to do about it? If you're just going to lay there maybe I should go find someone else who can satisfy me-"

Growling, Kylo flipped her over effortlessly, sheathing himself back into her smoothly. Rey's head rolled back as he thrust deeply into her.

"No one else could handle you." He hissed with a punishing thrust "You're mine."

Rey whimpered, gripping at his toned shoulders as he bit down on her neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

"Say it Rey, say you're mine."

His hand slide between her thighs rubbing her clit as he continued fucking her at a fevered pace. She cried out as he pulled her leg up over his hip, the new angle allowing him to fuck her harder, his cock ramming deeply into her.

"I'm yours!"

Her walls tightened around him as her orgasm washed over her, Kylo following closely behind, releasing into her with a cry.

Panting, Kylo rolled them over, cradling Rey's exhausted figure to his chest. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to catch her breath, her hair lose from it's buns, a few strands falling into her face. Kylo brushed them away gently, feeling Rey tense slightly at the touch before relaxing again. He smiled down at her, his arms squeezing her tightly against his body. The resistance couldn't have her, they wouldn't want her. Luke would never train her now. They were bonded.

Rey was his.

His little scavenger.

His apprentice.

 _I knew you would make the right choice._


End file.
